Massage chairs which, in addition to such an apparatus for massaging the calves, generally also have an apparatus for back massage are known from practice. However, it has been found that different users have very different opinions on calf massage. For example, many users find the massage rather unpleasant, while others hardly detect a massaging effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,595 discloses a massaging machine having two massaging elements, a drive shaft connected to the massaging elements by coupling members such that a rotational movement of the shaft brings about movement of the massaging elements and further comprising means for adapting the distance between the two plates.
Furthermore, a vibrator for lower limbs is known from EP-A-1 269 962.